


Skylanders

by ModernWizard



Series: Alison Wonderland [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: A plot accidentally crept in, Airships, Alison and the Spymaster are back on their bullshit!, Digital renders, Funny, Gen, Graphically presented story, Gratuitous costume changes, Humor, No Sex, Pseudohistorical fashion, Reading the dictionary saves the day!!, Steampunk, Steampunk balloon boat, They take off their clothes for perfectly justifiable reasons, floating islands, murder hats, silliness, winged people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernWizard/pseuds/ModernWizard
Summary: Alison and Dhawan Master take to the skies again in his steampunk balloon boat, the Masterpiece. Fashion jokes, a midair collision, the sudden appearance of a winged Skylander, and floating islands ensue. Digitally rendered graphics-based hijinks made with the help of Daz Studio.
Relationships: Alison Cheney & The Master (Dhawan), Alison Cheney & The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Alison Wonderland [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710001
Kudos: 2





	1. Murder Hats




	2. Hanging Out




	3. Alison Takes Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison discovers who landed on the steampunk balloon boat. She even has a brilliant idea for how to communicate with the newcomer. Throughout this all, while Alison takes charge, the Master helpfully...naps.


	4. Aefra's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Alison's ingenious translator idea, Alison and the Master learn more about their unexpected guest and how she ended up on the Masterpiece.


	5. The Bloody Doctor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master plays the bloody doctor, although there's some debate about his bedside manner.


	6. The Raven and the Vulture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aefra thinks she knows who Alison and the Master are, despite Alison's best efforts to convince her otherwise.


	7. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and the Master say goodbye to Aefra.


End file.
